


A Beautiful Tragedy

by TheKingOfDeath6301999



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Victor Nikiforov, Ice Skating, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Next-Gen, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfDeath6301999/pseuds/TheKingOfDeath6301999
Summary: Victor is ready to start a family but Yuri repeatedly turns him down.To many reasons why they weren't ready after nearly two years of marriage.But fate deals them a hand neither seen coming





	A Beautiful Tragedy

The Cold seemed to be seeping itself into Yuri's very soul.  
He was sent outside to think about his answer.

Victor had been begging him for this for a year now.  
It didn't seem that long.

When they married was the best day of Yuri's life.  
It was a huge change.  
But this would be even huger.  
Filled with responsibly and actions Yuri didn't know how to take.

Victor however was confident.  
Strong and beautiful as always.  
A surge of pride rippled through Yuri's chest.  
But the sadness bloomed quickly to consume it   
There were only so many times Yuri could deny Victor.

Saying no to him broke his own heart every time.  
Then he had to sit and watch as his answer ripped Victor's heart about.

Today was the worst of it.  
He didn't kick Yuri out for good.  
Just for a few hours.  
He said a walk to think about things more clearly would do him good.

So far it hadn't been doing any good.  
It just made him sadder.

Victor took this year off of skating.  
Which Yuri had thought he wanted time together with nothing in the way.  
It was almost true.

What Victor actually had in mind was adopting.  
The very first time Victor had asked, Yuri shut him down quickly.

They weren't married that long, a year at the time, now it was near two years.

They weren't ready for a child then, and certainly not now.  
Victor almost acted like a child himself most days.

How would he care for a child?, a baby?.

Yuri worried enough about Victor.  
He stressed over small things like a fever or cold.

He could only imagine what a parent would feel like when their child was sick.

The winter wind bit at his cheeks and lips with all its might.  
It was a brutal winter.

Yuri didn't understand what happened last year, to make Victor suddenly want a baby.  
A family.  
Any Sane person would be terrified.

When Yuri said no Victor's beautiful eyes watered.   
He spoke through his broken heart.

"We could give a child such a good life Yuri, like all of them should have, love and family and safety"

Yuri wished to see the world that way as well.  
But he felt hypocritical, how could you want that and have the means to contribute and deny your partner of the very same wish?.  
Selfish he thought to himself.

The word was bitter in his mouth.

No, they weren't ready, two years, nearly two years, and it was still far to fast.

He tried thinking of them as parents.

The image barely surfaced.  
It was blank and that might have been the reason he kept saying no.  
Perhaps they just weren't meant to be parents.

He should have known better then to try explaining that theory to Victor.

Who glared at him and stalked to the door ,  
He opened it wide and told Yuri to go for a walk.

He knew Victor well enough to know he was crying and hugging Makachin after he had left.

When he was this upset it's what he always did.

Once Victor had yelled at him to stop treating him like he was the child.

It hurt to hear, but Yuri often caught himself doing it.

He couldn't deny it, it was one of his reasons he had said no.  
Time and tine again.  
Always no.

"Victor do you realize the responsibility you're asking?".

He had asked one day when Victor locked himself away.

"No Yuri, I'm asking because I expect it to be a walk in the park "

He was annoyed, Victor had a high tolerance.  
But this was wearing him down.

"Marriage isn't easy either, we're responsible for one another"

Yuri didn't know what to say after that.  
He left Victor to his sulking.

He found himself watching two siblings ice skate.  
They were young, and it was obviously their first time.  
For a few minutes it was sweet, until the older brother pushed his sister down and she started whaling.

He moved on.  
That wasn't helping.

Yuri didn't talk to anyone about this.  
Not his mother, not his sister, not his friends.

The only person who knew was Yurio, and THAT didn't happen on purpose.

He had came over unexpected.  
Yuri couldn't remember why.

When he seen Victor crying he shook him half to death and made him explain.

Yurio had become like a very mean, very protective Little brother to Victor.

So when he found out he chased Yuri and screamed threatening to slaughter the little piggy.

There were also unkind words in Russian Yuri was thankful he didn't understand.

Now every time Yurio seen them his green eyes were daggers trained on Yuri.

Yuri was walking home now.  
He had made a decision.  
It wasn't what Victor wanted to hear.  
But it wasn't no either.  
This was what he should have done in the first place.

He sat Victor down and told him he wasn't saying yes.

His head fell down and he stared at his lap.  
His slender hands were curled together tightly.

Yuri lifted his chin and said he wasn't saying no either.

He watched hope spread into his dazzling blue, green, eyes.

"I'm not saying no, but Victor, I'm not ready, not now, not yet"

Victor had said it wasn't much difference, but he didn't cry this time.

Instead he curled himself into Yuri's lap and slept with Makachin in his arms.

It was almost unfair to give Victor this new found hope.

It could be years before Yuri was actually ready.  
Or he might never truly be ready.

But he thought eventually, he'd say yes, he'd want to raise a child with Victor.

He just didn't imagine it'd be so soon.  
Sooner then he thought.

When it happened.  
They were going to practice.  
They would rejoin the ice soon.

It was a normal day, a completely normal day.  
Fate was unruly this day.

Once he happened he couldn't remember his reason for going to the back.  
He was numb now, completely numb.

The world was cold and cruel.  
But this?.  
Abandoning a day old child? 

In the back of an ally no less.  
Not even at an orphanage.

Just amongst cardboard boxes .  
Wrapped in a dirty blanket.

The baby was crying.  
Yuri didn't know how it survived the night.

Before he really understood what was happening he was Calling an ambulance with the child in his arms.


End file.
